Lovely Misadventures
by Selrifene
Summary: A fanfic following the misadventures, fluffly flirtings, and just derps of Akiyama Mio & Tainaka Ritsu. Changed to rated M for safety... Probably unneeded right now, but watevs :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, guys :3 Puttin' my Percy Jackson fanfic on hold because I can't seem to figure out how to describe some things. This'll probably be a longer one. It's sort of like a breather from what I have to deal with irl :/ *****Note: The crew are in college and this IS an AU. Yuri is included so if that bothers you, please kindly press the back arrow and vacate the premises. There is fluff, flirting, misadventures, and just derps XD***** Anyways~ **R&R is always appreciated!**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON OR ANY OF ITS RELATED THINGS IN THIS FANFICTION.**_

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

Mio was attempting to shake me awake, but I was playing coy. "Riitsu…! If we don't leave soon, we'll be late!" She shook me harder and then sighed. "If you don't get up soon, I'll do something horrible to you..."

I contemplated waiting for her to do this so called "horrible" thing… It couldn't be kissing because we already settled that I would be fine with it. She knew how I swung and all.

"Like hit you~"

'… That was NOT what I wanted her to do…'

Quick as a flash, I was up. However, I didn't account for the fact that we had bunk-beds, and I was the lower bunk. I slammed my head into the bottom of her bunk and cringed. "Ooowww…"

Mio looked at me and started laughing. "Idiot!" She calmed down after a while and then grinned to me. "Come on, we're gonna be late~"

I pouted and then crawled out of bed. "Fiiine…" She handed me some toast. "This is it…?"

Mio just shrugged. "It's your fault for getting up late. I already ate."

"Whaa… Miooo…" I gave her my best puppy-dog face.

She stared at me for a few minutes and then turned away. "Fine… There's some left over bacon you can eat on the way, too…"

I laughed happily. "Yay!" 'She was totally hiding a blush~' I quickly changed and then looked around. "Mio?"

"Hm?" She was over by the door waiting on me.

"You seen my headband anywhere?" My bangs were flailing about in front of my eyes as I looked for my trusty yellow headband.

My best friend just shrugged. "We're gonna be late on the first day, Ritsu. Hurry up! Just leave it." She did mention something about liking my hair better down… I bet she hid it.

I signed and then grabbed my stuff. "Fine~ Let's go~" I jogged over and put on my shoes. We left the apartment and headed for school.

_**~~~ At School ~~~**_

"I'll see ya later~" I jogged off to my art class. Everyone in the band was really surprised when I had classical art as one of my classes. They were equally surprised when they saw a home ec. class. Mio yelled a bye after me and went off to her literature class.

Art was pretty boring to be fair. It was usually just learning mediums and things at the beginning of the year. After that we actually started drawing, painting, molding, etc. I doodled on my page of notes.

A shape soon took form to be a wonderfully drawn Akiyama Mio. She was posed like she was looking out a window. Afternoon rays were highlighting her beautiful form and a slight smile.

She had finally started relaxing when we entered college. Sadly, she had also started dating guys. I would usually get worried sick at night when she came back late. She always smelled of alcohol and was drunk. Sometimes she would come back depressed because the guy turned out to be a jerk…

I would then comfort her and let her sleep on the bottom bunk. She liked the top bunk more, but if you've tried to lift someone up onto the top bunk of a bunk-bed, it's about as hard as trying to convince someone to join a music club. Trust me, I know both of these from experience.

After she'd be situated in the bed, I would then make sure to wake up early and have something warm for her to drink to help the hangover. I had already resolved to be a bit more mature when we got into college. I also had to resist teasing her at every opportunity… That was probably the hardest thing to do…

Class ended right when I finished the drawing. The person next to me gasped. He stared at it and then asked, "Who's that? She looks so pretty…"

I looked up and grinned slightly. "My best friend." I gathered my stuff up and then left for my next class.

I left before I could hear the guy say anything about asking her name or the likes. What he didn't know is that Mio was way too beautiful to be able to be drawn. I grinned happily as I strolled to my next class.

* * *

**Mio's POV**

After Ritsu left, I felt the hole in my heart again. It was never there when she was there, but was always there when she wasn't. 'Maybe I just miss my best friend…' I walked into my classroom and sat down beside Mugi. "Muugii…" I collapsed onto the blonde's shoulder. "Ritsu's still acting funny…" I felt tears teetering on the edge.

Mugi just petted my head. "Hey, come on, now. Cheer up, Mio. She's probably just acting funny because she has an art project due soon…"

"Eh? Does she? She never said anything…" I couldn't help but feel left out. Before, she always told me things first. Now it felt like we were slowly separating. It was like when she didn't want to play drums anymore.

"Well… That's what I assume…" Mugi started zoning out again.

"Oi… Mugi…?" I sighed. She was gone in her fantasy again. Everyone had already established that she was bisexual, Ritsu was a lesbian along with Yui and Azusa (who are now happily dating.) Class started and I calmed myself down. There's no way this was a permanent thing, right? Just like the drums, she'll quickly get over it and be back to her normal, cheerful self… Right?

Before I realized what I was doing, I was already thinking about my fun times with her. Everything was better when she was around. It was like when she was sick, and the whole entire band felt different without her happy drumming.

After class ended, I started packing my things. "Mio-chan?" Mugi was looking at me curiously.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to meet at the café later." There was a nearby café that we play at a lot. Tons of college kids tend to meet there to just relax and have some cheap but nice tasting stuff. It was called Natsu no Yoru.

"Uh, sure. After school?"

She nodded. "We can finish the discussion about Ritsu there, too."

I smiled happily. "Sure. Sounds like a plan." I waved and walked out to my next class. The rest of the day passed by relatively uneventfully and I met Mugi at the café. She had apparently invited the only couple in the band, Yui and Azusa. That took me by surprise and I settled down for a nice talk. The area was a secluded part that you could only see what was going on if you walked in.

* * *

**A/N:**And that ends chapter one! :D thanks for reading and once again, _**R&R is much appreciated~**_Sorry that Mio's is so short btw |||OTL


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Whaahahaha~ First time I've updated so quickly for a story I think ;u; You guys, keep the reviews comin' please? I love to read them and usually get motivation from them X3 Anyways, I wrote it listening to music so maybe that's why it turned out like it did? XD;;; anyways, enjoy :D _**R&R IS MUCH APPRECIATED ^u^**_ Also I'm gonna change how I do the chapters. I think because I tend to make the second POV short, I'll just alternate chapter POVs. Like last one started with Ritsu so this one'll start with Mio XD

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON OR ANY OF ITS RELATED THINGS IN THIS FANFICTION**_

* * *

**Mio's POV**

Yui was sitting next to Azusa and focused on her notes. "Hey, Azusa~ What does this mean?"

She pointed at some scribbles that were definitely illegible. Azusa stared at it for a while. "I… Have no clue. Yui… Did you fall asleep in class and end up jus scribbling what looked like notes?"

The accused just sort of sat there and squirmed in her seat. "M-Mio-chan~ Mugi-chan called us over to talk~ What ya need ta talk about~?"

All of us thought at the same time, 'She just avoided the topic…'

Azusa pouted and let the topic drop if Yui fell asleep or not.

I laughed sheepishly, "It's not really that big… Just, Ritsu's been acting funny lately. Like, don't get me wrong when I say this, she hasn't been teasing me lately." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I guess it just bothers me because she did it on a regular basis before we entered college."

Yui put her thinking cap on and made a very long, and most likely exaggerated, "hm…" sound. No, literally. She pulled out a baseball cap from her bag and put it on her head. "Maybe she caught a cold?"

"Aw, Yui, come on. All jokes aside." I laughed when she said this.

"Eh? I was serious, Mio-chan~" She looked at me with a hurt expression. "I guess that would be pretty unreasonable actually…"

"Wait, you were serious?!" I stared at her dumbly. Airheads are scary…

"What if she just has some issues in class?" Mugi sipped her tea calmly as she suggested this. It was a very valid answer to be honest.

Azusa frowned a bit. "But, wouldn't Ritsu-senpai say something if that was the case?" That was a very valid point as well.

"That's true…" I frowned. She always ends up ranting to me about something if anything happened, so if that were the case, she would have probably brought it up by now.

We all fell silent for a while before Yui broke it to say something. "What if she's just matured after we got into college? I mean, we _are_ college kids now."

"I guess…" I sighed and then pouted a bit. Under my breath I mumbled, "I miss the old Ritsu sometimes though…"

Mugi smiled gently and then said, "I'm sure it's just a phase, Mio-chan. Give her a few more days and she'll probably be back to her cheerful self." She rested a friendly hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down.

"Thanks Mugi… Sorry, so what have you guys been up to?" I concluded that it was probably what Mugi suggested and changed the topic.

The others told me about what happened in their lives whilst we were apart. Mugi was keeping most of the conversation on Yui and Azusa, so we didn't get to hear much about Mugi's life. Yui and Azusa had apparently become roommates in the dorms and everyday was a lively one. The topic switched back and forth between our band, daily lives, adventures, misadventures, basically everything.

Mugi's phone went off, and she looked at it quickly. "Ah, sorry! I forgot I had something to do today!" She got up and bowed slightly. "See you tomorrow Mio-chan! Bye Yui-chan, Azusa-chan!" She hurried out of the café.

I checked my watch and noticed the time as well. "Oh, shoot! Sorry, I had something to do also." I gathered my stuff quickly and got up. "Thanks for comin' today by the way." I smiled.

Yui grinned and waved. "Anytime~ Bye, Mio-chan~" Azusa gave me a bye as well and I ran out. I had completely forgotten I had a date with my boyfriend. I had to run to the meeting place and ended up apologizing a ton of times. We finally headed off to the restaurant and then to the club. I wanted to dance and get some of the stress out of my head… The club was a terribly choice…

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

I sighed as I walked back to the apartment. Today was needlessly hectic. First it started if with the guy in art asking who the person I draw was. I obviously wasn't gonna tell him who it was; knowing him, he would ask her out. Let's be honest, who wouldn't actually want to have her by his or her side? I would… Just not as a friend. The second thing that happened was the fact that I zoned out when in my culinary arts class and ended up burning what we had to cook. I got marked down and then had to go and clean up the mess. The rest of the day was just filled with me messing up stuff. Tripping and knocking over chemicals in chemistry, dropping my textbooks on the floor in English, accidentally doing the dumbest things… Today just really wasn't my best day ever…

I turned the corner and started to climb up the stairs to our apartment. The lights weren't on so I automatically assumed she had a date. She would probably be home late… I sighed and unlocked the door.

"I'm hooome~ Ah, it's not like anyone's gonna answer…" I walked into the bedroom and threw my stuff on my bed. Sitting next to it, I decided to flop back and rest my head on the pillow. "Man, today was harsh…" I closed my eyes and rested my arm over my eyes. "I'll just take a nap… Dinner'll just be somethin' thrown together…" My words started slurring together and I drifted asleep…

Apparently my dreams weren't gonna let me rest just yet. It started off with the guy from art. Mio had come home in the dream and was talking about some guy she had met. "Ritsu! Get this, he actually wants a serious relationship! I think I finally found someone that'll stay with me!" She then proceeded to open the door and let the guy it. It was the bastard from art.

"H-hey! I found out who the beauty was." He gave me a slanted sort of grin.

A hole opened in the pit of my stomach and my heart felt like it was in my throat. 'S-she… What?'

They started talking about the future and stuff. I felt like the world was ending. 'M-Mio…? Why can't I talk…?'

She started floating away with the guy, and then it changed to the marriage. I was in the first row and Mio was smiling at me. The priest asked if anyone objected to the marriage, I couldn't talk. "Then you may now kiss the bride."

I woke up with a start. "MIO—eh?"

Mio was standing over me and wore a surprised expression. "Mornin'." She smiled at me questioningly.

I realized I had tears in my eyes and then I started wiping them away. "H-hey… What time is it?"

"Around one in the morning. The guy I was dating ended up being a jerk again." I sat up and she sat down next to me.

"Ah… So… You broke up with him?"

"Yeah…" She chuckled a bit. "Shoulda known." She shrugged. "What happened?"

I stared at her blankly.

"You're crying." She looked concerned.

"Ah, just a bad dream." I shrugged. 'Just a bad dream…'

She frowned. "Alright… We should get some sleep then." She stood up and looked at me. "Hey, Ritsu…?"

I stood up and stretched. "Hm?"

She blushed and looked around. "C-could I sleep with you tonight…?"

I stared at her dumbly. "E-eh?"

"L-like! Uh, I mean, not like _that._ I mean, sleeping next you in the same bed." She blushed even deeper.

"O-oh! R-right. Sure." I grinned. I was going to tease her, but I then thought against it.

We got ready and then changed into pajamas. She climbed into the bed. "Thanks…" I laughed and settled in next to her.

Mio fell asleep quickly. I on the other hand was struggling. '… She's… Way too cute…' I found myself staring at her and watching her breathe. It was calming and nice. She curled up against me and rested her head in the crook of my neck. Her breath tickled me, and I had to resist everything in general. I was blushing, and her shampoo started to envelope me. It was soothing and calming. If there was some way to just keep this moment forever, I wished it would happen now. I put my arms around her and soon fell asleep. The dreams took a hike me down memory lane, and I do have to admit that it was very pleasant having Mio in my arms.

* * *

**A/N:** I lied. Next chapter is going to start with Mio again :') What's a Mitsu fanfic without a bed scene? *shot* Annnywho! _**R&R please! :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Whaaa, chapter three already~? Swish~! :D Thanks for those who've followed, favorite-d, etc. Really appreciate it :D Also, thanks for the reviews ^u^ Really love readin' those! Feel free to drop suggestions in there, too! This chapter or the next is going to probably be where all of you guys either throw a brick at me, or you all desert me ;u; Switched it over to Mature because of this chapter and possible future parts XD Don't worry, I will warn you before any innuendos happen... Probably. *ahem* So without further ado~ _**R&R IS MUCH NEEDED AND APPRECIATED :'D**_ Have fun reading! :3 Of course,

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING RELATED TO K-ON AND BLAHBLAHBLAH DISCLAIMERS.**_

* * *

**Mio's POV**

I could hear my phone going off. I really could! I promise! But there were two problems hindering me from turning off my alarm.

First was the fact that it was too far away. Now, don't give me that look. I was next to the wall on Ritsu's bunk. There was about a meter and then some between me and my phone.

The second problem was Ritsu. She had her arms wrapped around me and was fast asleep. The blankets had managed to tangle themselves around us, and they didn't exactly provide any way to wiggle my way out or escape.

What? Why didn't I just wake Ritsu up? Well… That was because she was sleeping so peacefully. She had a slight smile dancing on her lips, and her hair was loose from her usual yellow headband. And I do have to admit, it was nice being held by her.

She was warm and comfortable to be around. If any other person had tried to hug me like this, I would have probably found myself blushing uncontrollably. She was the only exception. It was relaxing and comforting to be in her arms.

My phone had no sense of loyalty and just kept on vibrating.

Ritsu started moving a bit and then opened her eyes. "Mm… Mio…?" Her usually cheerful, golden eyes looked at me sleepily.

I smiled and responded with, "Mornin'. Sorry, did my phone wake you up?"

She shook her head and let go of me. I couldn't honestly say that I was happy about it. "Nah, we're cool." She stretched and sat up. "So, how's my Mio-chwan feeling this morning? Since I woke up early, I'll make breakfast." She got out of the bed and looked at me curiously.

I laughed a little. "Don't call me that~ And I'm feelin' better. Thanks for letting me sleep here." I sat up and stretched also. "I'll shower first?" We had about an hour or two before either of us had classes.

Ritsu nodded. "Sure~" She looked around and found her headband. "Ah, why was it here?" It was under the bunk beds. Why? Because I hid it down there… What! I liked her hair down!

I took my clothes to change into and headed into the bathroom. After I stripped off the day old clothes, I stepped into the warm water falling from the shower head. It was nice to just relax and not think about anything. The water fell atop my raven-black hair and slid down my body. Last night was probably one of the rare ones in which I didn't actually dream.

Ritsu knocked on the door after a while. "Mio-chuan~? Are you still alive in there?"

I looked over and turned off the water. "Yeah, sorry." I wrapped the towel around myself and then dried off. "So…what's for breakfast?" I changed and then opened the door.

She stared at me for a few seconds and something seemed a bit off from her expression. "M-Mio…?" She looked to the side and then pointed at a pair of undergarments. "I think you forgot your bra… Just throwin' that out, uhm." She cleared her throat and turned around. Her arms flew up and she chuckled.

I blushed and then looked down at my shirt. Sure enough, I had forgotten them. Man, that shows how out of it I was. "A-uh… Thanks…?" I walked over and quickly grabbed one to put on. I could hear the smile on her voice when she said it was no big deal.

"Ready? I made some wonderful French toast with a lovely side of sunny-side up eggs and beautifully brewed coffee to wash it all down. A bit of bacon for the protein as well." She turned around and grinned at me. I finished up changing and walked over to the food.

"Sweet. Thanks, Ritsu." I sat down and then turned around to face her. She was gathering up a new set of clothes to go shower. "I'll wait for you to finish 'cuz we have extra time."

"Aw, thanks. If y'a get hungry, feel free to go ahead and dig in." She stepped inside the bathroom and soon I heard the water from the shower turn on. I looked around and then noticed Ritsu's sketchbook for class.

"…" 'Don't look inside it… Don't do it…' I walked over and picked it up, examining it carefully. 'Come on, Mio… Don't do it…' I opened it slowly and started flipping through it.

There were notes scattered around the sides about certain styles, pointers, hints, ideas, etc. Meticulously drawn details that almost made the image seem alive. There were drawings of birds, people, clothes, rough sketches, body parts (eyes, hands, feet, etc.), and so many more things. She was going to have to get a new sketchbook soon because of how much she's filled up. I flipped another page and saw a drawing of a beautiful girl. Her long black hair was being moved by some invisible wind, and she had a gentle and warm smile on her face. It was only a drawing of her shoulders up, but you could easily tell she was a beauty. She had sharp, silver-y gray eyes that somehow seemed to stare straight at you. She was wearing a hoodie and had a hand reaching out as if to ask for a hand.

The door opened and Ritsu stepped out in a t-shirt and some jeans. "Mio~ We need more shampoo soon—Oh, like it?" She walked over and leaned over to see what I was looking at. A few drops of water from her hair fell on my shoulder. "Ah—"

"Geez, this girl is a beauty…" I looked up, and she looked at me. "Who is it?"

She stared at me for a few minutes before shrugging and straightening up. Sighing, she said with a helpless expression, "Looks like I've still got a ways to go."

I watched her walk over to the table. "Wait, what?"

She just grinned and waved me over. "Come on~ Let's eat." I frowned and let the subject drop. I then closed the book. I couldn't help but notice she smelled nice when she was looking over my shoulder. To be fair, she did just shower.

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

I had turned around to hide my blush when I noticed Mio was free styling. Before you think I was doing anything weird, I was just doing that! Got it? Now when I saw Mio looking at my drawing of her, I was a bit startled. It was sort of awkward to see the person you drew looking at your drawing… I was slightly relieved when she didn't recognize it as herself, but I was also disappointed. I still had a ways to go before drawing something she'd recognize as herself.

After we ate I went over and gathered up my art supplies. "Hey, Mio?"

She looked over after putting the dishes in the sink, "Hm?"

"Wanna come with me to go get some art supplies after class?" I was running low on just about everything. Mio was pretty low on paper for her class as well.

She looked up and thought for a bit before agreeing. "Yeah, why not. I don't think I planned anything today." She walked over and started putting her laptop in her messenger bag. I had insisted on her buying a messenger bag when we went shopping before the school year. Why? Because messenger bags were cool as heck. Duh. Also, they were useful to carry laptops, and she needed her laptop almost daily for her writing class.

I stuffed my sketchbook and assorted utensils into my backpack and then zipped it up. "I need some new paints for my art project, too. Teach randomly assigned us to paint a portrait of someone." I scowled slightly and then sighed.

Mio laughed. "Want me to help you find someone to paint? Maybe someone from HTT?"

I pouted slightly and then grinned. "I _cooouulldd_ paint you~" Of course this was a joke, she would never allow me to paint her.

She just finished packing her stuff and looked over. "Gotta write a short story for my class. If you can paint someone on her laptop, then sure." She grinned at me and then turned to put on her shoes.

I blinked dumbly. "Wait, seriously?"

"Don't see why not. Seems interesting and I trust you. The drawing of that girl was amazing." She nonchalantly slipped on her shoes and looked over.

'She… My God, why does she make it so hard to NOT fall in love with her…'"I… Uh, thanks…?" Honestly, I had no idea how to react so I just walked over and put my shoes on. She stared at me curiously and then shrugged.

"You don't have to… Besides, I'll be typing and stuff… I probably won't be staying still."

I turned and grinned. "It's fine! I can just sketch it first and then paint it. Seriously, thanks, Mio."

I could see a blush start to form before she quickly turned around and opened the door. "Come on, don't want to be late."

I grinned and followed after her, locking the door and set off to another fine day. Well, so I thought.

The day itself was perfectly miserable. It was rainy from my first class all the way until lunch. The cafeteria was in a separate building so I had to run through the rain until I reached the doors of the blessed building of food. Inside I waited in a massive line to finally try and order something. Sadly, the curry was sold out so I had to buy some katsudon. Finally I trudged over to my table where the rest of the band members were sitting.

"Ricchan! What happened?" I pulled out a jacket from my backpack and slipped it on.

"Raiiiinnnn…" I sniffled and sat down next to Mio. "I got soaked on my way here. Art wing's on the other side of the campus remember?"

Mugi reached over and pulled out a towel. "Here." She handed it to me, and I started drying myself off.

I took off my head band and let my bangs fall in front of my face. Mio helped me dry my hair off whilst I attempted to dry off my clothes as best as I could. "Ritsu, you may need to go change… You'll catch a cold at this rate." Mio looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Awh~ Mio, I ain't gonna get sick _that_ easil—" I was interrupted by a rude little sneeze. Cheeky little bugger.

Mio scowled and pouted at me. "I told y'a." She gathered up the remainder of her lunch and then went to the trash can to throw it away. "Come on, Ritsu. We need to get you a change of clothes… I can't have y'a getting sick on me."

I blew my nose and then pouted right back at her. "But I still have class…" I whined like a little kindergartener.

"No. Come onnnnn!" She grabbed my hand and started pulling me away.

I waved bye to the rest of the crew and then allowed Mio to pull me along. "Mio~ It's fiinne~ I'm an idiot, so I shouldn't get sick that easily~"

"No."

"Come on—"

"No."

"Stubborn…" I had managed to grab my stuff before she started pulling me along and so I swung it onto my shoulders and sighed. Of course I was fully aware she was holding my hand and was extremely happy about it.

"It's troublesome when you get sick." She looked over her shoulder at me with a helpless expression. "Besides…" She turned away, but I could still see the blush starting. "I would be too worried to concentrate on my classes…"

I looked at her with slight amazement. I started to grin happily and we made our way to the apartment. Mio had remembered to bring an umbrella so we were relatively dry. I unlocked the door quickly and opened it for her. "After you~"

She walked in and then took off her shoes. We both still had one or two classes left, but lunch was about an hour long if you included the break before class. I followed after her and took off my shoes and sighed.

"We're gonna have to do laundry soon," she looked over at me expectantly.

I pouted. "Fine, I'll do it this week."

She giggled. "It's been your turn for a few weeks now." She walked in and started changing. My heart sped up as she started peeling the wet clothing from her skin. I quickly looked away and tried to think of a topic to talk about as she changed. It jumped between classes, what to buy later, what we should eat for dinner, etc. Finally she turned around and asked me curiously, "Aren't you going to change?"

I down at my clothes and realized I forgot my headband at the lunch table. "Aw shit… I forgot my headband… Y'a think Yui, Mugi, or Azusa'll get it for me?" I turned around and took in her full self. She hadn't put on a new pair of clothes yet, so she was only in her undergarments. She wore a black bra that supported her beautifully formed breasts fully and some lacy black underwear. Her beautiful curves were completely visible and she somehow reminded me of how I imagined a goddess. Cheesy as it may sound. I quickly turned back around and then stuttered. "M-Mio… You should hurry up and put some clothes on… You'll catch a cold." 'Damnit, Mio! You know how I am and you still continue to do these types of things…'

I could hear Mio walking over, and my heart started to pound faster than I could ever try on the drums. "I could say that to you, too. Come on, go and change." She poked her head around to face my blushingly red face.

"I—uh—well—uh—I—I'm gonna go to the bathroom real fast!" I maneuvered my way around her best as I could without looking at her and then made a bee line for the bathroom.

I quickly shut the door and tried to calm my heart down. I swear, if it went any faster, I would have to call the hospital in fear of it just jumping out of me. I leaned against the door and sighed, taking deep breaths to calm down.

Mio knocked. "Ritsu? You okay?"

"Yeah! I'm cool!" My voice cracked a bit, and I heard Mio chuckle a bit. 'Damnit, Mio… You _have_ to be doing this on purpose…'

* * *

**A/N: **So... Because of the delay, I tried to put in some fanservice and make it a bit longer :'D Once again, _**R&R would be nice to have**** :')?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So, I started writing this at 3:28 am… Why? Because inspiration waits for no one! :I Sadly. Also, I had the massive urge to write because I was supposed to be editing a video for something… ¬ 3 ¬ Enjoy~ Also, have I stressed enough about disclaimers and R&R yet? Yes :D? WHOO! That means you guys'll definitely do it right o3o? *dragged off for wasting time writing the author's note and not reading* Without further ado, here we go~! ^^

* * *

**Mio's POV**

That idiot… Locking herself up in the only bathroom in our apartment… What about little ol' me? I _sort_ of had to _maaaybe_ go… I sighed and walked over to Ritsu's bed and lied down. Sighing, I looked up at the bottom of my bunk. "What was with that reaction…?" I looked down at my measly amount of clothes I donned at that moment and started blushing. Quickly moving out of the bed, I searched our messy apartment for a clean pair of clothes.

Most of the crap scattered around was Ritsu's art stuff. She was a pack mule so everything was sort of shoved in corners and denied until we found something better to do with it. Sketches were pinned to some of the walls, paintings leaned against the wall in a corner, and random small clay sculptures set in various shelves. "We should really clean this up…" I found some jeans and the HTT shirt Sawa-chan made for us at the cultural festival our senor year. They slipped on and I looked at the mess, debating how to take care of it.

I decided to tackle the paintings first, and thus, I went over and started lifting them up a couple at a time. She really was an incredible artist. Some of the paintings were landscape, some of still lives, some practicing various techniques, and some just portraits of various busts of people.

"The next one you'll pick up will be covered in mold on the bacckkk~~" A creepy voice floated next to my ear and I froze. "Just kidding—Mio? Aw, come on. Miiioo~?" I had already curled up in my defensive position and had my hands over my ears. 'Damn you, Ritsu…'

"Didn't hear that. Nope, nope, nope. Didn't hear that. Didn't hear that. Didn't hear that…"

Ritsu tapped my shoulder, and I let loose a yelp. I faintly heard Ritsu say, "Mio, sorry…! I took it too far again!"

"Didn't hear that. Didn't hear that. Didn'thearthat. Didn'thearthat. Didn'thearthat. Didn'thearthat. Didn'thearthat. Didn'thearthat. Didn'thearthat." I shook my head and had tears in my eyes.

Suddenly, warm arms curled around me and gave me a hug. Ritsu said softly, "Miooo… I'm sorry… I was kidding, took the joke too far again…" She tightened her grip around me and tried to calm me down.

I felt the fear slowly subside and relaxed a bit in her arms. "Idiot…" I pouted and held her arms slightly with my hands.

She chuckled slightly, and then the beautifully warm moment was crudely destroyed by both of us sneezing at the same time. Ritsu had fallen back from her sneeze and had snot running from her nose. I looked over and started laughing. "What's with that look?" I pointed to the snot that was waving around freely and disturbingly.

"Awww… Come onnnn." She grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on the bed stand and blew her nose.

I laughed a bit more and then handed her some clothes nearby. It was a pair of cargo shorts and a Polo t-shirt. "Hurry up and change, you'll seriously catch a cold at this rate." She took the clothes with her signature grin and started changing.

Suddenly it felt _veerryy_ awkward to be sitting there watching her undress. However, for some reason I couldn't look away. There was something mesmerizing about her undressing. Slowly lifting up her shirt to show her toned stomach only rewarded to those like Ritsu who work out daily. Her arms were as would be expected from a fit drummer.

I was so captured by her that I failed to notice her staring at me. "Uhm, Mio? C-could you not stare so much…? It's sort of awkward for me…" I looked up at her and blushed. The window behind her shined light on her, causing light rays to seem as if they were shining down from her. Her head was tilted slightly, and a small blush was on her face. She had almost grown to my height and had a slight tan from our last summer training camp.

She was gorgeous.

"Heelllooo~? Miiiooo~? Hey, that rhymed." She bent down and poked my face.

"H-huh? Oh! Uh," I looked away.

I could feel her gaze for a few seconds and then she finished changing. "We're good~" I turned back around and she sat down next to me. "I'm still hungry because you dragged me away before I could eat." She pouted at me.

I chuckled and then stood up. "Want to go get some food then? We can eat out." I glanced at the clock and then frowned. We had about twenty-five minutes to eat and be back at school. Running, it would take five minutes to get there. Walking about seven or eight.

"Only thing that's fast enough for us not to be late is either _Natsu no Yoru_ or _Max Burger_." She stood up as well and then looked at me curiously.

"How 'bout _Natsu_? Not really in the mood for burgers. It's closer, too." I stretched and smiled at her. "The rain stopped."

She grinned happily. "Sweet! Let's go then?" She grabbed her stuff and started to the door.

I picked up some things for my next class and then followed after. Ritsu opened the door and walked outside. It smelled fresh and nice because of the rain, and it was pleasant to walk in. The rain cooled down the temperature to a comfortable degree. I stepped outside and turned to lock the door.

Ritsu started down the stairs, and I quickly caught up after locking up. We talked about various things before we reached the café. The doors opened up, and we sat down at a small booth. After ordering our food, I chose something small because I had already eaten, we chatted for a bit before the food came. It was nice. I hadn't noticed how often we didn't actually get to talk together even though we lived in the same room.

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

I was actually completely surprised Mio didn't hit me for my joke earlier. I guess it really did shake her up after not being teased for a while.

The food came pretty quickly, and we chatted some more. She told me about her various projects she had to write, random guys that hit on her, just life in general.

I told her mainly about my various projects. Love? Well come on, if you haven't figured it out, I've been dropping hints to Mio since _high school_. God, she can be the densest thing sometimes… She even knows I like girls…

We finished with about ten minutes to spare. She agreed to let me pay for the food and left to wait outside. I paid to the pretty gal who was at the cash register. She kept batting her eyes at me and was flirtations in every single way possible… I never usually get hit on like this—shit… I forgot I didn't have my headband on. Do I really look that much like a guy…? And an attractive one apparently… I smiled kindly at the girl and took the receipt.

"Mio—" I was cut off by her being confronted by a couple of rough looking guys.

Guy A was talking when I had come out. If he wasn't so cocky, he may actually have been a bit higher than average in the looks department. "—Come on now~ Just hang out with us for a bit! Little karaoke maybe?" He reached a hand out to grab her shoulder.

Mio brushed the hand aside. "So—"

I stepped in and grinned at the guys challengingly. "'Scuse me, sirs. Are you hitting on my date?" Mio looked at me with a shocked expression, and I whispered for her to play along.

Ugly B had a crooked nose. Guess he got it broken too much. "What?! You look pretty damn scrawny to get a chick like this!" He reached out to push me.

I grinned and casually moved to the side, grabbed his arm, and the gracefully proceeded to flip him. The idiot. I didn't take Aikido for nothin'. He hit the ground solidly, and I held his arm in an arm lock.

Ugly C growled and moved closer. "Whoa! Down, boy! I can break this guy's arm easy. Wouldn't like to run back to Mommy with a broken arm now would we?"

Ugly B paled noticeably. "Boss! Stop this guy! I've had broken noses but never broken arms! Like to keep it at zero."

Guy A seemed to examine me carefully. "You don't seem like you'd have the guts to break it."

I countered him by pushing the arm a bit further. Man, Ugly B wasn't very flexible with all those muscles. Lumbering oaf.

Ugly C finally had enough and charged towards me. I scowled and let go of B's arm to move out of the way. B took the opportunity to stand up, but C was already in motion. An object in motion will stay in motion unless an outside force acts upon it. The outside force was B's face. The impact was actually quite funny. Like a normal comic punch, B's face actually dented inwards.

Guy A whistled and then took out a baton. "I suppose weapons would be cowardly?"

I looked at him and smiled faintly. "Little." He ran towards me. God damn punks. We had about six minutes to get to school…

I dodged his first attack and punched him soundly in the stomach. He grinned and grabbed at me. Scowling, I moved out of reach and said towards Mio, "Call the police then run to school." She was pouting her disapproving look this whole time. Ugly C finally stopped apologizing to B and joined the fight. B had been knocked out completely by C's punch, so C must have had some power behind his fist. I had to watch out for C…

"No." Mio defiantly stared at me.

"What?! Come on, now's no time to be stubborn!" I took a hit from A when I responded to Mio and saw white for a few seconds.

"Fighting's against the rules at school. Calling the police would get you suspended. Maybe even expelled."

I groaned and moved before C could land a hit on me. He hit A instead. The two started arguing. Dummies. I grabbed Mio's hand and started running for it. The other two yelled after us but didn't chase. We ran until we arrived at school and were out of breath.

Mugi and the crew happened to be passing by when they saw us. The place where Jerkface A had hit me was throbbing, and it was pretty obvious the inside of my mouth was bleeding. Yui ran over and looked at me, shocked. "Ricchan! What happened?"

Mio frowned at me. "Nothin'. Tell you guys later. We need to get to class." Mugi clapped her hands together, remembering something.

She handed me my headband I had left. "I wouldn't put it on though. Your bangs make the injury a little less noticeable… How, I have no idea."

I took it and said thanks. They walked away after waving bye, and Mio stayed with me for a bit. "We should go to the infirmary and treat that… It'll probably bruise…" She grabbed my hand and led us to the nurse's office. She made us sign in, and she took care of it. I guess she sort of understood what happened, or she just didn't care, because she didn't ask where I got the bruise.

I could tell that Mio was angry at me, but I sort of left it. I don't even know how I'd respond if she asked why I helped aside from the fact that she was in trouble…

We said thanks to the nurse and got passes for each of us. The walk towards our wings was silent and uncomfortable. 'She's piiissedd…' Before we had to split ways, she grabbed my shirt tail. "Thanks, Ritsu… That was… Nice of you to stand up for me…" She was blushing and looking away to the side.

I looked at her with a shocked expression and then grinned. "No prob'."

She looked up at me and then said with a hard look, "But never do that again!"

"Eh?"

"I don't know what I'd do if you got a more serious injury than this… We're friends, but that doesn't mean you try and solve everything by yourself!" She had tears teetering on the edge when she said this.

I stared at her, shocked again. "Mio…" She wiped at the tears. 'My God, I'm just falling even more in love with her by the second…' The fact she said that we were friends hit me harder than it should have. It was obvious of course… I gave her a quick hug. "Sorry. I won't do it again."

She sniffled and hugged me back. The bell started ringing to signal class, and we parted ways.

During Art, the same dude approached me. I was stupid. The school was all girls' school so the "dude" was actually a girl… Go figure, actually not quite sure if I have a place to say that… I _was _mistaken as a guy at the café and hit on—both literally and figuratively…

* * *

**A/N: ***BOWS* I'M SORRY I HAD TO. PLEASE DON'T DRAG ME AWAY TTATT—*DRAGGED AWAY TO BE TORTURED* *ahem* Hope you guys enjoyed :D The fight scene wasn't what woke me up… OTL I didn't get around to what made me start writing this this chapter ;n; Not quite as long as the last one, but I hope that's ok…~? Man, re-reading this, I made a lot of mistakes o.o;;; sorry guys who read this before I re-read it! DX People's brains shouldn't have to operate that early OTL


End file.
